The existence of electric guitars have been around since the 1930's. Over the decades many electric guitars have been designed with different shapes and configurations. Some with solid bodies and others with hollow bodies. It has been noted that any guitar in it's assembled state with a neck, body, and strings, has been often difficult to transport because of it's large and awkward size.
It has also been apparent, that because of various reasons, many performers have found that the standard position of playing a guitar has been uncomfortable.
Leg rest inventions that are designed for use on guitars are often, an entirely separate entity of the guitar which in some cases may require the unit to be fastened to the guitar with screws or bolts, thus damaging the guitar.
This drawback is depicted in Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,546. Also Wilson's invention only allows the leg rest to be rotated in a limited fashion, and does not allow the position of the guitar to move forward or rearward from it's fixed location. This apparatus is attached to the body of the guitar with screws.
Another leg rest application with a particular drawback is depicted in Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,479. Wherein Shaw has incorporated a leg rest in his design, but it locks into only one horizontal position.
As a compact travel guitar, it is also noted that some art, such as Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,479 illustrates wing sections (16 and 17) that slides onto the body of the guitar using what is referred to as a “keyhole” shaped guide members (40 and 41). Depending on the material used, heat, cold, and humidity can deform such a small channel or opening, eventually rendering this application inoperable. There appears to be such a large number of small parts, made with various materials, that any one or several parts could become deformed, and pull the narrow keyhole guide out of alignment, thus preventing the wings section (16 and 17) from sliding on the main body.